Sexy Chess Match
by FifthDayOfMay
Summary: Peter and Lydia play a game of chess, during which there is a lot of flirting. Stiles can't keep his mouth shut, and gets caught up in the flirting crossfire. To be fair, he really would look prettier gagged. Peter/Stiles/Lydia


"You shouldn't-"

"Stiles."

"But that piece would be better-"

"Stiles."

"I really think you need to-" A large hand covered Stiles mouth, stopping him from continuing his sentence. Peter smiled at him while across from him Lydia had fixed the hyperactive boy with an amused and annoyed look.

"Quiet." The werewolf soothed pulling his hand away. "Be good and you can play the winner."

"Me." Lydia declared as she slid another piece forward and took one of Peter's. The man's eyebrow raised.

"Bold move." He muttered fixing his attention back on the board. Without looking he then said, "Stiles if you open your mouth again I'm afraid I'll simply have to gag you." Next to him the teens mouth clicked shut and Lydia snorted.

"Kinky," Lydia smirked, "I didn't know you were into that."

He smirked back, sliding a piece forward. "Interested? Dirty girl."

Lydia laughed and leaned forward on her elbows. "You have no idea."

"Oh my god guys I'm sitting right here!" Stiles burst out his arms flailing a little indignantly at the blatant flirting happening in front of him. "What is up with you guys and your sexy chess match?!"

"Do you see why I want to gag him?" Peter questioned with a gesture to the hyperactive teenager.

"He'd probably look prettier gagged." Lydia commented absently.

Stiles sputtered and turned a bright red as Peter eyed him speculatively. A slow smirk curled its way onto the werewolves lips. "I do believe," a firm hand cupped Stiles jaw and titled the suddenly silent teens head to the side, "that you're right."

Lydia looked smug. "Of course I am."

"Hmm," Peter grinned at her, "you're enchanting when you're confident."

"I'm always confident." Lydia said primly while tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Peter leaned a little closer across the table. "And you're always enchanting." He breathed to which she smiled.

"Guys seriously," Stiles broke in again looking highly embarrassed, "I could go." He tried to stand but Peter had yet to release his chin and as he moved the man's hand slid to the back of his neck. "Uh, this seems like a, highly private sexy chess match and," he pushed at Peter's hand, "oh my god let go already!" Peter raised an amused eyebrow at him and Lydia bit her bottom lip around a smile. "Dude you're like an octopus."

Lydia raised an eyebrow at that. "An octopus?"

Stiles' nose wrinkled in thought as he tried to twist out of Peter's hand only to end up in a weird position in his chair. "Octowolf, Wereocto, wereoctowolfpus?" He twisted back. "I don't know he's clingy!"

Peter looked increasingly amused by the boy's words. "I wouldn't have to become an 'Octowolf' if you would cease your fidgeting and stay seated."

Immediately Stiles stilled, one leg tossed over the back of the chair and his arm at a weird angle around Peter's. Lydia stifled a laugh, "it might just be me," she said, "but I believe he meant for you to sit in the chair not around it."

Stiles stuck his tongue out at her as he righted himself and then raised a pointed eyebrow in Peter's direction. The wolf rolled his eyes but finally released him. "Ha!" Stiles' arms shot straight up. "Freedom!"

The werewolf didn't even deign to refocus his attention on Stiles, eyes already refixed on the board. "It isn't to late for me to retrieve that ball gag Stiles." Peter's monotone voice had Stiles' arms dropping so fast that they bumped the table on the way down. Lydia kicked him.

"Careful." She admonished and Stiles flushed.

"Sorry."

"Maybe I should get some handcuffs while I'm at it." Peter remarked dryly. "If he's attached to the chair perhaps the table can avoid further endangerment."

Stiles scowled at him and Lydia gave him an amused look as she finally moved another piece. "Someone's into bondage today."

Peter grinned at her, all teeth. "What can I say, you bring out the worst in me." The tip of his finger slid a knight into place.

Lydia smirked. "Oh?" She cupped her chin in one hand as her eyes trailed down his face, lingering on his lips, and back to the board. She moved a piece and grinned at him. "Do go on."

Stiles dropped his face into his hands. "I don't know of you guys are into exhibitionism or just screwing with me." He muttered.

"Not yet we aren't." Peter and Lydia said in unison and exchanged triumphant looks at the double sass attack they'd just accomplished.

"Oh my god." Stiles head fell back against his chair. "Why am I here, why am I watching this sexy chess match? Can I just go before you guys start licking the pieces or something? Please?"

"You're cute when you beg." Lydia said instead of answering and his arms flailed helplessly before dropping onto his arm rests.

"Okay!" He cried at last. "You win, i'll stop giving you guys chess advice!"

"Good boy." The werewolf purred caressing the side of his neck and snickering when Stiles smacked it away.

"I hate you both." He declared as Peter raised his hand and Lydia smacked it in a brief high five.


End file.
